


Temptation Inside Your Heart

by lzj1919



Category: Lou Reed (Musician), The Velvet Underground
Genre: Drug Use, M/M, Oral Sex
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-05
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-18 04:47:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29852772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lzj1919/pseuds/lzj1919
Summary: John没办法拒绝一个受伤的Lou
Relationships: John Cale/Lou Reed, Lou Reed/Delmore Schwartz
Kudos: 1





	Temptation Inside Your Heart

Lou半梦半醒，搭进去一天，Max’s人声鼎沸，Micky尽了最大的耐心照顾他，把他从吧台拖到后房躺着，锁上门才离开。那个受惊的“姑娘”满脸是黑色的泪痕，最后被一帮变装皇后朋友送走了，Micky清理着呕吐物和破碎的酒瓶，“我他妈的是真成了个保姆”。  
他叫Billy Name把Lou弄回家，毕竟他们是一起来的，可Billy忙着跟一群“明日之星”展示自己的拍立得。还好John不知道从哪冒了出来，他用账单威胁他，John骂骂咧咧地跟去了后房。Lou像个大闹脾气后的小孩一样失去了精神，一把他扶起来，整个身体的重量便都压在John身上，Lou紧紧地抓着John的衬衣，湿湿的头发蹭在高个朋友的胸口上。John忽然想起了自己初见Lou的时候，Lou局促不安，吉他弹得挺烂，还带点特别讨厌的民谣调调，Lou装作一副随意的样子递给他看歌词，他一下起了兴趣，然后Lou告诉他自己是Delmore Schwatz的学生，语气里带着难掩的骄傲。“我一直都想认识Delmore，他是什么样的人？”他当时激动地问。“他是我见过的最伟大的人”Lou说“同时也是个混蛋酒鬼。”

“能走几步吗兄弟”，Lou对着他的肩膀含糊的应了一声。

吹了一路冷风，Lou似乎找回了自己的双腿，这本来可喜可贺，直到他堵在了门口，“你妈的不是想打架吧”John按摩着肩膀叹气，“明天还要排练呢”。  
“排练？学院派的John Cale拉着中提琴，他觉得自己是全世界最棒的啦啦啦啦”他开始神经着地大笑。  
John不太明白Lou现在到底有多清醒，“我要走了，Betsey在等我。”  
Lou的身体靠着墙滑下，“操他妈的Betsey，装模作样的婊子。”John低头看着他，发现他在发抖。  
“闭嘴。”John蹲下来，抬起他湿乎乎的脸，他的眼睛挣扎地对焦，他们曾严肃的讨论过他的眼睛。（“你最好这辈子都别把墨镜摘下来。”“嗯……我也这么想”）  
John心软了，他知道会有这么一天“去躺着，我给你找点valium好吗。”  
Lou忽然凑上前吻住他，John愣住了， 被顺势推倒，后脑勺磕在地板上，Lou继续毫无技巧地咬着他的嘴唇，这没什么享受可言，Lou满嘴酒味。  
“呃…Lou！”他挣扎着摆脱自己的主唱神智不清的亲吻。他还没有那么醉。“天哪，你今天怎么了…....等下！”Lou坐在他身上，开始解他的皮带。“Lou？天啊——”  
这太糟糕了，不，Lou的口活好得惊人，两下之后他就硬了，但这太糟糕了，他应该把他推开的，谁知道他一天都嗑了些什么，而他基本上是清醒的，但几个熟练的深喉不停打断他的理智，快感支配了他，这家伙是个恶魔，红眼眶的路西法，他为什么不能拒绝他，像那只注入血管的海洛因，“我会送你上巅峰，John”当时Lou拍打着他的胳膊，挑选着血管。他下意识的把Lou的头往下按，再来一次，就像两天后他凑到Lou面前可怜巴巴地说“可以让我再试一次吗？”“那你要付钱了。”他记着他脸上调侃的坏笑，可他现在含着自己的鸡巴，面颊凹陷，窒息的生理性泪水从他下巴滑下，被呛着偏头咳嗽时也没有忘记用手补上，像个街边的廉价婊子，John知道Lou在努力做个bitch，但他以前从没料到是这种bitch。  
他抓着Lou柔软的头发达到了顶峰，他的手上用了些力气，可Lou根本没有躲开的打算，而是毫不迟疑的把它们吞下。Lou终于抬起头来看他，脸上还沾着他的精液，与泪水混在一起，他伸手抹去，递到Lou嘴边，Lou的嘴角扯出一个讥讽的笑，吮吸起他的手指。

三天前他在报纸上看到Delmore去世的新闻，上面写着杰出的当代诗人Delmore Schwartz死在酒店走廊，在停尸房呆了三天才被人发现。他立马跑去找Lou，Lou已经知道了消息，出乎意料的平静，不过明显心不在焉。他试图跟他聊聊葬礼的事情，“到处都有人死，我可没见Rita被车碾过去的时候你这么关切。天，要是她真是被车碾过去的就好了。呵。”他当时真想给Lou脸上来一拳。

现在他躺在脏兮兮的地板上，“你以前就这样吸他的屌吗？”他在心里问，他知道Lou是那种事发时波澜不惊，几天之后忽然崩溃的人，Lou不会表达脆弱，只会表达逃避。  
“什么感觉？”Lou像是一只等着主人拍头的小狗，但这是只丧家犬。  
“你的经验丰富。”  
“呵......我会观察。”他的眼神看向一边，犹豫了一会儿，没头没脑地说“他会来找我的。”  
“谁？”  
“Delmore说他会回来，你知道，回来缠着我，如果......如果我放弃。”  
“......”  
“我四天都没写一个字了。”他扭曲地笑了起来，像是在拼命咽下尖叫“哈他会回来的是吗？”  
“Lou......”  
“其他人不能做到，但他会的，他会来......来看我，如果我放弃。”Lou带上了哭腔，撑不住脸上病态的笑容，John忽然有些手足无措。  
“你不会放弃的，如果你放弃了，Andy和我活着也不会放过你。”  
“我—”  
“他会欣赏那首歌的，我打赌他会觉得很有趣，我们当时很为它骄傲不是吗。事情在变好，我们现在有了Andy，还有了那个操蛋的Morrissey.......”John不自觉地说，他应该把他留下一个人，他应该站起来系好皮带，他应该把这个自负的贱人留在地板上消化他的精液，可就像某种瘾症在内脏里生长时他心甘情愿地纵容。  
“.......”他不知道他听进去了多少，但Lou俯下身，趴到他身上。  
“听你的”他对着他的耳朵轻声说。像是在一个不可多得的下午，John在琴上拉了一小段新想到的旋律，说这个放到歌里会更好，他本来想再费一点口舌，因为Lou一向固执又没有安全感，控制欲强的令人厌烦。但Lou只是凑过来轻声说“这次听你的。”  
他搂住Lou，拍了拍他的背，他不再发抖了。  
“躺上床吧，我去给你找valium。”  
“呵第一次是免费的。”  
“哼？”  
“下次就要付点东西了。”

**Author's Note:**

> Lou说他过是个cock sucker  
> 提前祝John Cale3.9生日快乐，谢谢你们的音乐和其他


End file.
